


Love amid War

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Category: The Avengers (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, War Horse (2011)
Genre: Ben is Tom's wingman, Charlotte is a little pushy sometimes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Maybe some angst, On-Set Romance, Pregnancy, Somebody breaks a bone and the other comforts them, Tom is a gentleman, Violet writes fanfics, i dunno, unexpected relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: Young Violet Rose has no idea what to do with her life after finishing college with a degree in film. But when her friend Charlotte offers her a job she can't refuse, things start to change. Lots of things. And when a chance meeting with aspiring actor Tom Hiddleston that leaves her a bit star-struck and him with a crush, who knows what will happen next ...





	1. Looking for Work

_'Her hips compulsively bucked, urging him in deeper, riding this wave of overwhelming euphoria. A series of pleasured moans poured out from her mouth followed by one poor, single whine after his wet lips had left her core. While Lilly was still in her haze, Jack slowly snaked his way up her curves. The 2 kissed with a fierceness neither had ever felt before. Lilly threw her hands around Jack's neck to bring him closer - '_

_Ring Ring_

**"Fuck!"**

Violet glanced down at her phone beside her, and her rage subsided when she saw who was calling. She answered the phone and greeted her best friend, "Hey, Charlie. How's it going?" She said, and teasing tone in her voice.

"God dammit Vee, you know I hate it when you call me Charlie!!" A soft British accent answered back.  "I know, but you deserved it. You've pissed me off today." "Oh? How so?" "I was on fire with my new fan-fiction, and then you interrupted my train o' thought!" Violet said, with a fake anger in her voice. She was pissed, but not enough to be legitimately angry with her best friend.  

"I see ... sorry 'bout that ..." Charlotte answered, feeling a bit sheepish. She knew how much her friend loved to write her little fantasy stories. "Anyways, I heard you got back from college! How was that?"

"Fun ... ish. I'm so relieved to be back though. It was a lot more work than I anticipated. But I can act now!" Violet responded, "Still a little disappointing I couldn't get a career in something horse-related."

On the other end Charlotte cheered. "The fuck was that for Charlie?" Violet asked, puzzled by her friend's sudden glee. "You've brought me precisely to my next point!" "Oh? How so?" Said Violet, imitating her friend's words. Charlotte smiled slightly, paying homage to her friend's choice of words. "AHHHHHHH I see what you did there. But anyways, have I ever told you about my friend Benedict before?".

"Oh ... the one with the complicated name?" Violet asked, trying to remember the name, "Wasn't his last name something close to cucumber?" Charlotte laughed, she had to remember to tell Ben that her best friend thought his last name was _cucumber_.

"Close enough ..." She sighed. "But he told me he was gonna be in a film called War Horse soon, and they're looking for as many horse hands as they can get their hands on. "

"I see, why are you telling this?" Violet asked, confused once again by her friend. Charlotte laughed again, this time even harder. "God fuckin' dammit Vee, *giggle* Don't you see? _I'm offering you a job that lets you be around horses, and it's a film!_ "

"... Shit, really??! That's awesome! Thanks a bunch Charlotte. You know how I can get in on this then?"

"I don't know any contact info for this thing, but I can call Ben and see if he has anything useful!" Charlotte all-but cheered. She was so happy for her best friend. And she had a strange feeling something big would come out of this anyways ...

"That's fantastic Charlie, I can't thank you enough. I wish I could just reach through this damned phone and give you a big hug."

Charlotte giggled; She had another surprise up her sleeve ...  "You can save that till we're on set, you joker."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Violet thought aloud. Her friend could be so _cryptic_ sometimes. "UGH ... You can be so clueless sometimes ... d'you know that?"

Violet laughed at herself, knowing indeed that sometimes she simply could not put 2 and 2 together.

"When I see you on set ..." Charlotte repeated, hoping to draw a reply out of her friend, but when she heard nothing on the other end, she sighed. **"** I'M ONE OF THE HORSE HANDS AS WELL, You DUNCE!!" She tried to sound like she was angry, but failed miserably, because she burst out laughing with joy.

"REALLY? Oh why didn't you tell me?" Violet was just as happy now, "How long has it been since I've seen you in person? A few years, maybe?"

"I reckon. But I'm gonna call Ben right after this, and squeeze some contacts out of the guy, then I'll call you right back, yeah?" Charlotte nearly shouted, she was so excited.

" _Hell_ yeah Charlie. I can't wait!" And she couldn't. She was so excited to see her friend again. And a job that let's her be part of a film, and be around horses? It didn't get any better than this!

"I'll be back soon, mate. Don't go anywhere." Charlotte all-but demanded, making sure she got this job.

"Don't you worry your little head. I'll be at my computer continuing Kiss Me, I'm Irish." She really did have to get back to work as well - her fans were waiting, and she had already procrastinated enough.

"'Kiss Me, I'm Irish'? Is that what you're calling it?" Charlotte questioned, she knew her stories were always fantastic. Maybe she could persuade her to tell her what would be in the next chapter.

"Uh uh. You'll just have to wait 'till the next update." He giggled to herself when she heard her friend groan on the other end. "I know ... I'm sorry, but just 'cause you're my friend doesn't mean you get sneak peaks."

"Ugh ... fine." Charlotte finally surrendered, and besides, she best end the call soon or it might never end. "I better go ... or else I might never." She continued. "Alright, well, you get that info from your friend Benedict, and I'll be here."

"Alright, cheers." With that Charlotte hung up. She went into contacts and looked up _Benedict Cumberbatch_ , smiling to herself while the phone rang. This was going to be the start of something grand, she could tell.

Meanwhile, Violet continued to write:

 _'He has to be_ closer _. “Jack *moan*, I-I need you.” “Mmm, tell me how much you need me, pet.” Jack replied, his voice husky, “So fucking much. I need all of you.”  The irishman wasted no time at that. He promptly lowered himself onto her and kissed her with great intensity. He entered her and Lilly let out a gasp while trying to adjust to his girth. Her walls clenched around him, causing Jack to hiss. “So tight for me,” he moaned. He continued to grind into her and she had to bite her lip to keep back her rather_ loud _moan, but Jack wasn't having any of it. “Don't hold back, darling. I want to hear you scream.” Lilly gave in to him (and herself) completely, releasing her previously imprisoned outcries. “OH GOD JACK! Don't stop, please!” she exclaimed, voice hoarse. Her fingers dig into his back which seems to fuel him more. His gyrations caused her to arch her back and let out a lengthy moan, which placed her head relatively close to Jack's neck. She grinned at the sudden idea she had before burying her face in the crook of his neck. He let out a low growl as his already quick breathing became full-on panting as he squirmed slightly above her. “Oh fuck … I-I'm … really close,” he practically gasped - '_

_Ring Ring_

"Ugh ..." Violet picked up her phone halfheartedly - she was keen on getting back to her fan fiction. "Hey Charlie ... got the info?" She asked, and heard a very delighted giggle on the other end.

"You know it!" Charlotte nearly cheered. "All i could gather up was an email, but here it is: micheal.kahn@primus.com. He's in charge of everything involving the horses."

"Alright, thanks a bunch Charlie. I'll get right to it!" Violet already had another tab open and was logging into her e-mail. "micheal.kahn@primus.com, correct?"

"Correct. See you 'round Vee" Charlotte hung up, and could barely contain her wild smile. This was going to be the start of something grand, she could tell.

A few thousand miles away, Violet was rattling out an email:

_Dear Mr Kahn -_

_I have been informed by a friend of mine that you are looking for some horse-hands in your upcoming move_ _War Horse_ _, and I would like to apply. I have been around horses nearly all my life (seeing as I lived on a farm until I was 21). I have also recently graduated college with a degree in film. I would really be an honor to care for one of your horses and work in this film._

_Sincerely,_

_Violet T. Rose_

"And ... send. *sigh* This should be good." Violet chuckled as she shut her laptop. It had been a long day - She best get to bed.

She went to bead, and dreamed of someone. Someone she was sure she didn't know. He was tall, with bright blue eyes that sparkled mischievously when he smiled. He was tall, _very_ tall, and had curly ginger-blond hair. She had to admit, he was quite good looking.

When she woke in the morning, she couldn't remember a thing.


	2. Welcome to Dartmoor

About a week later, Violet received a notification that she had received an e-mail from Michael Kahn. She was so excited, she practically ran to her computer and opened up her e-mail, probably as fast as humanly possible. When she opened up the e-mail, it read:

_ Dear Ms Rose, _

_ Thank you for sending me that e-mail, we have very few horse-hands at the moment. Your friend Charlotte has told me much about you, and she has proven you to be very good with horses. Also, since you have a degree in film, it seems you would be perfect for this job, so I'm inviting you to come and visit the set in  _ _ Combestone Tor,  _ _ Dartmoor so we can meet formally, and see if you are indeed perfect for this job. Call me at 618-252-2316 once you arrive so we can arrange a date. _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_     Michael Kahn _

Violet squealed with joy. She actually had a chance at attaining a fantastic job, and only at 24! Not only that, but she would be able to see her best friend Charlotte Pace for the first time in years. Violet anxiously called her best friend to tell her the news.

When someone picked up on the receiving end, it certainly wasn't Charlotte.

"Hello?" A man’s voice asked, which shocked Violet a bit. "Uh ... Hi, who's this?" She asked, still confused.

"Right, how silly of me," The voice replied with a chuckle, "I'm Benedict Cumberbatch,  Charlotte is my equestrian assistant, she's a tad busy at the moment. You are?" 

Violet thought for a moment, then recalled Charlotte mentioning him when she first told her about the job possibility. "Yeah, sorry. I'm Violet Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you Ben. If you wouldn't mind finding Charlotte and telling her it's me, and I've got some blinding news for her, that would be wonderful." 

"Oh, of course! I'll just be a tad." Violet waited while she heard footsteps and muffled voices on the other side. Eventually, Benedict piped up again for a short time. "Violet Rose, correct? That's a beautiful name by the way."

"Oh, thank you!" Violet blushed, "And yeah, that's correct." 

"Wonderful! I've just got Charlotte right here! Godspeed, Violet." Benedict bid farewell as he handed the phone to Charlotte. Violet silently cheered. She couldn't wait to tell Charlotte the good news. 

"Vee? Ben tells me you've got sometin' to tell me ..." Charlotte questioned, and Violet couldn't contain her exited laugh. "Yep! Guess who has an interview with the one and only Michael Kahn?"

"AH Violet!!" Charlotte screamed, the classic exited teenage girl scream, "You're coming to Dartmoor?!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you!" Violet continued, "I'm planning on leaving tomorrow. Hey, what's Dartmoor like?"

"Oh, it's  _beautiful._ Even if we weren't filming a horse movie, there'd still be horses everywhere. There's wild Dartmoor ponies all over the place. And you should see the landscapes. Rolling hills for miles and miles and miles, with a smattering of farms. And rock formations everywhere as well, and there's even an old abandoned castle or two! It really does look like no -man's land sometimes." Charlotte continued to ramble. "And the crew is wonderful as well. I mean, we are still casting, but you know. You're gonna love it here. "

"Can't wait mate." Violet smiled, "but for now, I've gotta go book some plane tickets. Toodaloo!" 

"Cheers, Vee. I'll see you soon!"

\---

A day later, Violet was packing for a trip to Dartmoor the next day. She heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out to see she got a text for Charlotte. It read 'We made a new ~~cast-member~~ friend!', along with a photo of her, along with Benedict and someone she didn't recognize. She tapped on the photo and gasped when she saw that she did indeed recognize the stranger - it was the man in her dreams a week or so ago, ginger hair, tall build and blue eyes and all. 

She frantically texted Charlotte back, 'Who's the tall one?'

A minute or two later she got a reply, 'That's Tom. He was just cast as a mounted soldier, James Nicholas or something. He's the sweetest kid you'll ever meet!'

"Fuck, I really should get to Dartmoor soon ..." Violet cursed herself for not buying an early plane ticket. Oh well. 

By the time she finished packing, it was about 8 pm. Despite the early hour, Violet starting getting ready for bed, since her plain left and 6 am tomorrow. She set her alarm for 4 am, and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

8 hours later, she woke up to the sound of big band swing blaring from her phone. She leaped out of bed, practically unable to contain her excitement, a huge smile on her face. She swayed her hips to the music as she got changed into her favorite blouse. She skipped over to her bathroom to do her brush her teeth, wash her face, do her make-up and hair, all that jazz.

About 20 minutes later, she was standing in front of the mirror in her apartment's entrance, her suitcase by her side, beaming. 

"Here we go."

\---

About 2 hours later, Violet's plane was ascending into the clouds. She had always loved planes - From the nothingness outside the window, to the little snacks they serve, everything. As the plane soared through the sky, she let herself drift off to sleep. About an hour later, she was being shaken awake by one of the flight attendants, since they had landed ten minutes ago. 

She apologized profusely before grabbing her carry-on and dashing off the plane. As soon as she got to the luggage claim, she heard someone cheer. She turned her head to see where it came from, but instead saw Charlotte rushing towards her. 

"VEE!"

"CHARLIE?!"

Charlotte had her in a bone-crushing hug in the span of 0.2 seconds.

"I missed you so much!" Violet cried, and Charlotte laughed at her enthusiasm. 

"I missed you too!" Charlotte answered, pulling her friend impossibly closer, "My god, you're finally here! I can't wait to show you around! And everyone here is so nice, nothing like back in crabby old Norwich."

Charlotte gasped for breath before continuing, which made Violet explode into a fit of giggles. "Jesus Charlie, calm yourself. I might not even be staying that long, if I don't get the job."

Charlotte looked her straight in the eyes, her mood suddenly serious. "Bullshit." Is all she said, before her giddy demeanor returned. "I swear to God, you're gettin' that job."

Soon enough, Violet grabbed her suitcase from the baggage check, and walked out of the airport with her best friend by her side. After continuous chatting, Charlotte cocked her head a little, as if she was trying to remember something. Then, she apparently remember what ever it was, since the brightest smile spread across her face. 

"Oh, and hey, Vee?"

"Yeah?"

" _Welcome to Dartmoor._ "


End file.
